Tokugawa Highschool
by Say-chan508
Summary: The Tokugawa Highschool is the oldest school in all Japan and 4th grade students from highschool have always said that there're ghosts in their floor, the third floor from the highschool building. Is it true? Or are they just rumors?


**TOKUTAGAWA HIGHSCHOOL: I-**

_**The third floor.**_

Today is the first day of school. This year I start my third grade of highschool. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Takahashi Hana, I'm 15 and I live in Susukino, Sapporo.

I'm glad to know that my friend Saku is in the classroom next to mine. She's my best friend, we met in elementary school, when we started second grade.

I arrived this morning, the door was opened, so I thought that someone should there be already. And in fact, there was.

-Good morning, Hana! It seems that we're going to be classmates this year.

-Good morning, Matsu.

Nakamura Matsu, he's 15 years old now and we have been classmates since kindergarten. Also he's my neighbour, he lives two houses away from me.

-Did you already saw Saku and Ryouchi? –I asked sitting in my chair, next to the window as ever year.

-No, but I think they will arrive soon, it's almost 8. –He replied looking his watch.

-I'm late! I'm late!

Saku was trying to reach the train which started to move and move and move, leaving Saku behind.

-No… now I'll be late!

-Are you needing a lift? –Said someone to Saku. She turned to her left and saw a guy on a blue bike. Her face lighted up.

-Ryouchi-kun! Thanks! –She hugged him, happy that he appeared to save her. He watched the clock from the station tower and told her to get on the back part of the bike or they will be late.

Saku and Ryouchi also met since they were children. Ryouchi moved to our neighbourhood when we were 8 and he 9. His house is in front of Saku's house and some streets from Matsu's and mine.

They arrived soon and separated in the second floor walking Hana to her classroom and Ryouchi upstairs to his.

-I've heard that Hiroki's classroom is in the third floor. –Said Matsu.

-Yes, it is. –I turned to look at him.- Althought I find that floor scary.

-Scary? –Asked Matsu surprised.- Why?

I looked down.

-Because it is dark; lights don't work very well and many times they have to light up the classrooms with candles.

-Really?

-Really.

A little silence invaded the room. But then my friend Matsu smirked and asked:

-And can I know what were you doing in the third floor?

I was startled and my face turned red. I started to stutter and he didn't take his look off of me.

-I just went to… see how it was. I mean, we never go to that floor –I said, looking nervous.- so, I wanted to see how it was, because many students said that it was dark and that there were ghosts so…

But the truth is that there was a boy that I liked last year, so, as he was in fourth grade, I went to see him. But I ended up running downstairs because of the fear. The corridor was totally dark, also it is difficult to have the light from the sun because trees are very tall and their canopies cover the windows.

I walked up to his classroom and the wooden floor crunched with every step I gave. But I ran downstairs when I heard a voice and I saw a shadow at the end of the corridor.

-Ghosts? –Laughed Matsu.

I gave him an angry look.

-I heard a voice and saw a shadow at the end of the corridor, I did!

-Please, Hana, I know this school is old but, ghosts?

-Then why the upper floor is like that? –I asked raising my voice.

-Because it is old! That floor is the only one that never has been reformed because it only has three classrooms and a few students in each one. Also, the owner of the school is planning to build a second building where fourth, fifth and sixth grade will be because the actual place where they are could collapse in any moment. –He explained.

I was surprised about all that information coming from my friend, so, I asked how did he know all that. He told me that one day he was putting on his shoes to go home when he heard a conversation between the owner and the principal where the owner told him about his plans.

That evening Matsu, Saku, Ryouchi and me were walking home and chatting. We was talked about how our first day was like, but Matsu had to tell them about my adventure in the third floor.

-Don't laught, Matsu. –Said Ryouchi frowning.- Me and some classmates saw something, too.

Matsu stopped and turned to look at us.

-Oh, please, guys, do you really believe in such things?

We said yes.

-Oh, come on!

-If you don't believe in "such things", then go to the third floor and tell us what do you see. –Dared him Ryouchi.

Matsu looked at him in silence for a while. But then smiled.

-Sure. Why not?

-Then, tomorrow after classes.

-Perfect! –Accepted Matsu.

To be continued…


End file.
